Through The Flames Of Hell
by KiraKillerxxx
Summary: Mustang will never forgive himself for hurting Riza over and over again. In the end, his anger at himself is just the thing to set it all ablaze.  RoyxRiza
1. The Burnt Chimera

Through The Flames Of Love

Royai.

Disclaimed: FMA

They were surrounded. He knew that the chances of them surviving were slim to none. Chimeras of every animalistic origin were growling and snarling at the two, their blood lust obvious in their black eyes. Roy Mustang desperately looked around for an escape within the enormous room of lead pipes and stones. His jet black hair was wet with sweat and his gloves barely clung to his hands. He had abandoned his Military jacket once it had become more of a hindrance and now the only thing covering his torso were cuts and blood. Hope was scarce in his eyes when he looked to Riza, his partner, for a miracle.

She looked back at him for only a split second, her fear only betraying her face from within her brown eyes. The gun she wielded was smoking and her uniform was splashed with blood. Her hair, which was normally perfectly secure in her clip, now hung in tiny wisps around her stern face. She nodded quickly to Roy. He understood from the years of watching her that she was almost out of bullets. Closer and closer, the Chimeras crawled forward, slowly realizing that their dinner was becoming defenseless. The whole world around them seemed to slow down, each second felt like an eternity, but the only thing Roy could think of was of how he would never be able to say thank you to the woman who had protected him for his whole life. Or to tell her he was sorry for getting her killed.

How he had gotten them into this mess, he had had no idea. Ever since Ishval, his whole life simply revolved around him becoming Fuhrer. When he had let this plan slip to Riza, she had decided to follow him and guide him to the top. After the massacre of the Ishvalans, from which the blood was on their hands, she wanted the country to change and firmly believed that Roy Mustang, if anyone, was the one who could do it. Why she had such faith in him, he still did not comprehend, but he found his life saved many times by the woman who's aim was so precise, it earned her the title Hawkeye.

He snapped his fingers and a panther like Chimera was burnt into the floor, leaving behind a faint smell of overcooked meat. A bear and pig Chimera jumped into it's place. A painful scream came from behind him as a fox caught Riza's arm with his sharp fangs. Roy turned quickly and, snapping his fingers again, the fox turned to ashes. Once his back had turned, however, the bear roared and ran to attack. As Riza fired her last bullet into its chest with her unwounded arm, a loud din was heard and suddenly the whole world turned black. All was silent around Roy, save for the labored breathing of another.

"Lieutenant?" He asked the blackness. His voice echoed, why? He felt aimlessly around his surroundings. There, that was a wall! He put both hands upon it and started to follow it. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, is that you? Riza answer me. That is an order!"

"I'm here, sir." came a voice not too far from him. It sounded pained. As Roy felt along the wall, he almost tripped over the body of a fallen Chimera. Stepping over it, he caught his breath.

"Are you okay?" Roy listened for the location of Riza's voice.

"Sir, my arm." was all she said. She was in front of him and he quickly left the safety of the wall to go to her. He felt around in front of him like a blind man and, after a few feet, he tripped over her. "Sorry!" Riza said, grabbing his arm with one hand. She pulled him in her direction and sat him beside her. He quickly felt up her hand that held him and cautiously across her neck and down her other arm. It was very wet and sticky and, gritting his teeth, Roy realized that it was blood. "What happened? Where are we?" she asked, then gasped as Roy's fingers touched the spot where the fox had bitten.

"I don't know. I was following a wall and from the way our voices are echoing, I think we're enclosed in." His eyes had started to adjust and he could just barely make out a huge L shaped gash that ran down Riza's forearm. It was still bleeding. "We have to close this wound." he said angrily.

This wouldn't be the first time he would have to cause her pain and somehow he knew it wouldn't be the last. He looked up at her face. It was still dark, but his eyes were adjusting and he could just make out the outline of her face. Her hair was now pointlessly holding on the the clip and her lips were tight in a grimace. He wasn't sure if he saw streaks of tears down her cheeks or not. She looked up into his face and took a slow and steady breath. For a moment, her eyes held nothing. Then, nodding, she closed them and braced herself for the excruciating pain. Roy closed his own eyes and held his breath. His thumb and forefinger touched, ready for him to create the great flame alchemy and sear her wound shut. Moments passed and then minutes. Finally, Roy let out his breath and opened his eyes, lowering his hand.

"Riza..." he said, quietly, lowering his eyes away from her face and focusing on the blackness around them.

"Roy. Do it." she said, using her good hand to raise his hand again. He jerked it away.

"I cant." he said simply.

"Do you want me to bleed to death, sir?" she said, grabbing his hand again and holding it in the air. She didn't let go this time and he finally looked her straight in the eye.

"All I do is hurt you." he said with genuine sadness in his voice. She stared at him, shocked, but Riza pitied him only for a moment. Suddenly, she dropped his hand to slap him across the face.

"You pick NOW of all moments to get soft, Roy Mustang?" she yelled. Roy did not turn his face back to her. He was not mad at her; this was her defense mechanism. She was so damn stubborn! Of course he didn't want her to die, but the thought of bringing her more pain was almost unbearable. He was torn. Long moments passed. He sighed and slowly brought his face back toward her, but not looking at her. Instead, he watched her arm bleed for a moment. Then, without warning, he snapped his fingers.

The scream was resonant.


	2. Fire In His Eyes

Riza awoke and instantly regretted it. The pain in her right arm was throbbing. Moaning, she struggled to sit up but realized she was being held down to her pillow. Upon opening her eyes, she looked up to see that her pillow was actually the lap of Roy Mustang. He did not look down, but stared straight ahead and held her firmly where she was. She struggled for a moment to look around. They were in what looked like a small room with no visible doors or windows. It was still dark, but after passing out, her eyes were adjusted as much as possible, and she could see the dark lumps what appeared to be two dead Chimeras. The walls felt like metal and were warm to the touch where her leg was against it. Across from them, she could see a black shape on the wall that had small embers of fire coming from it. She mumbled incoherently and Roy blinked, as if awakening from a very light sleep. He turned his head and she thought she saw tears on his cheeks.

He coughed roughly and rubbed his eyes, removing any evidence. "Hey." he whispered in a hoarse voice. "How are you feeling?" He looked over at her arm. Riza did not answer right away. She was very dizzy and lightheaded. Blinking, she felt sweat drip from her eyelids and realized just how scathingly hot it was. Gathering strength, she moved Mustang's arm from around her and sat up using her good arm.

"Where..." she started. Roy cut her off.

"How are you feeling?" he repeated.

"...I'm okay." she said after a moment, remembering what had happened before she fainted. Just the memory of the pain made her head whirl. "What is that?" she pointed toward the black shape on the wall.

"I tried to burn a way out to get you help. I didn't get far, though. My gloves had become soaked in sweat and it was just making the heat worse." she could hear the frustration in his voice.

"How long have we been in here, sir?" Riza took off her shredded military jacket but it did little to cool her.

"Seventeen hours." he watched the embers on the wall while fingering his State Alchemist pocket watch. She realized her annoyance that he would not look at her, but pushed it to the back of her mind. Perspective.

"So, this... metal room... just came out of nowhere and dropped on us?" she asked. Her mind could not quite fully wrap itself around the idea. "This big metal box just fell out of the ceiling?" Roy's face hardened.

"...It was a trap. The Chimeras were never supposed to kill us. They were a distraction and a means of weakening us. It was a big stupid trap, and I fell for it." Riza saw him grit his teeth and clench his fists. "And now we're going to suffocate to death because of me. Because I wanted revenge from Envy!" He dropped his face into his hands. Riza watched him for a moment and then scooted closer to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"With all due respect, sir, what is done is done. We can place blame on who chased who for what reasons later. For now, I think, we need to figure a way out of here."

"Lieutenant, look around you. There is no way out. Even if I could produce fire, I'll burn us alive before I burn a hole out of that wall." Hawkeye was silent. She got to her feet and felt the walls with her good hand. Her eyes searched for a tiny hole, somewhere, anywhere. If she could find just a small hole, maybe she could yell for help.

Roy watched her check the walls even though he knew it was in vain. He had checked five different times now. The thoughts in his head were starting to get blurry with frustration and anger. He was increasingly mad at himself for getting himself into this situation and even more upset that he had brought Hawkeye along with him. It had been a fool's mission, to seek out Envy and make him pay for what he had done. Eventually, Riza gave up and sat next to him once more. The air had grown stuffy and it was getting slightly harder to breathe. Roy could hear Riza's breaths becoming quicker. They sat in silence for an hour and then another. Suddenly, Roy could not take sitting anymore. He got up and paced and after another hour of that, he started checking the walls for the sixth time.

Riza stood when he started pounding and kicking at the walls.

"Colonel." she said, coming up behind him. He ignored her. "Roy!" she repeated, louder.

"What?" he turned and almost spat in her face. She took a step back and stared at him hard.

"That wont help."

"What would you have me do, then? Sit there and do nothing? Do nothing while you suffocate? I can hear you _breathing_, Riza Hawkeye!" his eyes were angry, almost crazed. Riza's own eyes narrowed. She had never seen her superior this upset. His temper seemed dangerous, but Riza had never been one to be deterred by danger.

"Roy Mustang, if I die today, don't you dare think that it would be your fault." she said calmly.

"Really? You're giving _me_ orders now?" He shouted. "I am your superior, Lieutenant Hawkeye!" His back straightened as he remembered their ranks, "Do not tell me what to do!"

"You're acting like a child and wasting precious air." Her eyes flashed with warning, but Roy did not heed to it. He was beyond angry at himself and was taking it out on her. It was as if he was watching himself in a film and screaming at himself to shut up, but it was useless. His fiery temper would not let him calm down.

"I don't give a shit about how childish I am acting right now, Lieutenant! You don't even realize that if you die today, you will never be able to walk your damn dog again! You are never going to be able to see Rebecca again! Is that what you want, Lieutenant? Don't you ever want to get _married_?" This sent Riza into a fury and she reached out to slap him again with her good arm, but he caught it just in time.

"If I die? If I _die_? What about you, Roy Mustang? If you die, you are never going to become Fuhrer! If you die, this whole country goes to hell! If _you_ die, _sir_!" she said this sarcastically, struggling for her arm back "...so many more lives are lost, so many more than you can even imagine! Edward, Al, Fuery, Falman, Havoc, and Breda would all be _useless_ without _you_!" she screamed. "And on top of _that_, how the hell would _I_ live? What the _hell_ would _I_ do without _you_?" She jerk back and recovered her arm from his hold.

Roy froze, the fire in him suddenly extinguished. "...What the hell are you talking about, Lieutenant?" he asked carefully in a much calmer voice. His sudden change in demeanor confused her and it took her a moment to decide whether or not to scream her answer.

"I'd have thought you would have caught on by now, sir." she said slowly, cradling her arm. "I just don't have what it takes to live without you."

Roy stared for so long that Riza's face started to turn red. Finally, she looked down, defeated. For a moment, Roy felt his brain go fuzzy. Then, without realizing what he was doing, he took two quick steps toward her, closing the gap between them, grabbed the back of her head and kissed her with so much passion that it threatened to engulf them both.


	3. The Scorching Situation

A loud din interrupted the precious moment. "Bang!" the sound reverberated throughout the room, shaking the walls violently. Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang quickly jerked apart from each other. Instinctively, Riza reached for her firearm and aimed at the wall where the noise had originated from. Even bullet less, it still made her feel a bit safer. Roy was fearless, however, he could not mask the anger on his face at the noise for the severance.

"Bang!" the something thudded again. A small hole had appeared through the thick metal and, before either could react, a silver cylindrical object was thrust inside and into the room. Odorous smoke poured out of it, filling the room quickly. Roy grabbed Riza and pulled her back and into a tight hug, as if it would protect and save her. They quickly realized that the gas was toxic when it started clawing at the back of their eyes and throats. Its effects made them cough hysterically.

"Roy!" Riza gagged, a small dribble of blood now falling down her chin. She gasped for air as her eyes slowly rolled into the back of her head. Her body sank into his arms and her limbs went completely limp. Roy's cheeks were wet with tears when he heard a faint laughter coming from the other end of the hole. However, he scarcely had time to place it, as his vision had blurred. He knelt Riza softly to the floor, fighting desperately to stay conscious, and stooped above her, gasping for breath. Finally, with one last look at her bloodied lip, he fell on top of her and the world turned a murky black around him.

Roy touched consciousness and regretted it at once; his head felt like it was imploding. Everything in him screamed for the sweet, cold embrace of death, but a tiny part of him still fought with the need to survive and protect. It urged violently with yearning, needing to know if Riza was okay. The fire in him erupted and surged forth, taking over his mind and giving him strength from deep within the pits of his heart. The need to go to her was overwhelming, so he simply opened his eyes.

His body was extremely heavy when he attempted to rise. Looking around, Roy found himself in a dimly lit room. It was dead quiet and the air tasted hot. His throat was still burning slightly from the gas, so he was glad for a moment when he saw a glass of water on a small table in the middle of the room. He ignored signs of caution as he downed the warm water and looked around his new prison for an escape. The only other thing in the room was a door, heavily fortified. His gloves had been stripped from his hands, as well as, he realized dreadfully, his pocket watch.

Walking around the room, he felt along the walls. His stomach growled at him, reminding him of its neglect, and his legs felt a little wobbly. As he came to the door, he stood on his toes and looked out of the small barred window. Beyond him was pure darkness. Even unbarred, only someone with Edward Elric's stature could have fit through the window anyway, so he quickly dropped to his feet and started making as much noise as possible.

He couldn't scream or yell much - his voice had almost left him and it came out only as harsh whispers - so he sufficed to banging the table on the door, hoping that somebody was outside. After awhile, he heard the sound of padded footsteps outside of the door, and he threw down the now broken table. A pale face came to the window and peered inside, searching the small room for the prisoner.

"Where is Hawkeye?" he said as loud as he could. The jail keeper's eyes found Mustang and glared.

"Stop banging things, stupid human." it hissed. He realized then that it was a serpentine Chimera. This one, however, was a bit different than the bunch he and Hawkeye had fought earlier. This Chimera was intelligent - it had spoken. It turned to leave and Mustang grew desperate and angry.

"Where is she?" he shouted again. "Just let her go! She has nothing to do with any of this! She's completely innocent!" He gripped the bars and stared straight into its eyes. The Chimera looked at Mustang once more, loathe written all over his face. Then, he turned to leave again, intent on ignoring him, but stopped suddenly in his tracks. From beyond him, in the blackness, came a familiar arrogant voice.

"For someone so high up in the ranks, you look rather pitiful." Envy laughed. The Chimera moved quickly to its side and bowed its head, waiting for Envy to walk passed. As soon as Envy was ahead of him, it almost slithered back to its post. Envy was in his teenage boy form with the smirk to match. He stood just outside of the door, taunting the flame alchemist.

"Envy." Roy could not put more hatred into that name. He glared at him, hating everything about him.

_Hughes..._

"What, you're surprised?" Envy flipped his head back and laughed. "You thought you could just strut in here and kill me? Do you even know what it takes to kill a homunculus, Mr. Mustang?" Not being called Colonel Mustang was strange, but then, there were no formalities here.

Roy wished more than ever that he could burn the homunculus to ashes. Hot streaks of hatred flashed across his face. Envy was so close, he could smell his filth. If only he would take one more step, and he could strangle him to death.

"You're being almost as loud as your girlfriend, you know. She's got quite the hot temper! Fortunately, she's pretty disposable. Did you remember to say goodbye, Roy?"

Roy spit in his face. "Let her go."

"Well! That was rude! Especially since her life is in my hands. Father says I can kill her whenever I want." he stated proudly, wiping his face briefly. Mustang's knuckles were white on the bars. All he could do was stare. "Anyway, it's time to go. Don't bother attacking unless you want to lose your friend. If I'm not in Father's chambers in ten minutes, the girl dies automatically." He unlocked the door, opened it, and stood back in mock respect.

More hot air hit his face. He looked out and saw rows of prison doors. Roy briefly wondered if Hawkeye was in one just like it, but he knew how big this place was. From exploring earlier, he knew it was a enormous maze of dark corridors and musty passageways. It would be impossible to find her, especially without his Flame Alchemy. Out of options and almost out of his mind in worry, he huffed angrily at Envy. No matter how upset he was at himself, he had to save her and going with Envy seemed to be the only way.

Roy had no choice. With his anger at boiling point and his fists clenched, he followed Envy.


	4. Walls of Flame

The room they entered was large and virtually empty. It was white and brilliantly lit. The one called Father stood in front of an alchemical circle on the floor, outlined in black chalk. Gluttony and Sloth were also in attendance, standing off to the side, solid as soldiers. As Envy escorted Mustang by them, he heard Gluttony whimper as his stomach growled loudly. His pace quickened and they stopped just outside of the circle.

"Why, hello, Roy Mustang. It is such a pleasure you could join us tonight." he said simply, no actual joy in his voice. He barely glanced in his direction as he stared at the circle in front of his, making some sense of it that nobody else could. The black lines seemed to blur together, focusing and refocusing and giving Mustang a headache if he stared too long.

"What is this?" Roy asked, looking at Father rather than the chalk outline.

"I'm glad you asked. This here is a personal pet project of mine. The idea is quite simple... however, I am afraid it will be the execution that is going to cause me trouble. But that's why you are here, Colonel. You see…" he said, waving behind him towards a very battered Wrath, who was chained to the wall. Roy had not noticed him. "It seems I am in need of a new Wrath homunculus."

Wrath tried to look up. With his eye patch gone he looked almost pitiful. Burn marks littered his body and both of his arms hung at weird angles, clearly broken. Blood spilled down the front of his shirt from multiple stab wounds and it was apparent that he was running out of regenerations. Roy, however, hardly took pity on the Fuhrer of Amestris. The very title he carried was a fabrication and a betrayal.

"My current son has been unforgivably inadequate toward our overall intentions. He has fallen for the worst kind of evil magic: love. He genuinely cares for his wife and, thus, he will have to be... put down." he said, his voice monotone. Wrath struggled for a moment, hearing his faults, but to no avail. He was clearly too weak.

"Speaking of being put down..." Envy laughed behind him. "Father, may I?" he asked, motioning to the exit.

"No Envy. We have no need to bother ourselves with the young woman right now. Time is of the essence, and the moment is upon us. We have much bigger things to attend to, don't you think, _Fuhrer_?" The term was almost lost on the Flame Alchemist.

"...Wha... what?" he asked dumbly, staring at Envy, then Father.

"Oh Mustang, did I forget to tell you?" Envy asked in mock excitement. "We plan on making you the Fuhrer!" Before he could react, he pushed Mustang roughly into the circle. The sensation was warm and embracing. Finally, Mustang understood. When he spoke, Father's voice seemed very far away.

"I have been watching you, Flame Alchemist." The circle glowed a fiery red and the temperature rose quickly, "I know of your prospects to become the Fuhrer of this country." He circled Roy, watching him intently. "This is a noble aspiration. You are, however, a strong man with incredible intentions. Your being is full of anger and wrath. Your lust for revenge is inspiring. Therefore, Colonel Roy Mustang, I have decided to humbly grant you this gift of power in return for your loyalty." He stopped in front of him. "You will become my new Wrath as well as the Fuhrer of Amestris."

"...Wait!" Roy said, his voice growing hoarse. "Wait, please!" He tried to leave the circle but a wall of flame suddenly blocked his path. Turning in a circle, Roy fell to his knees, genuine fear coursing through his body. He was trapped. His strength was draining fast as well as any hope of getting out of the predicament. Where was his protector, his shield? All that was left was a burnt pit in his stomach. For the first time in his life he felt vulnerable.

"Do not fret, young man. It will all be for the best. You will rule the country of Amestris at my beckon and call. Do you see now? We both get what we want... in the end." Roy could hear Envy's laughter somewhere far away. His vision blurred at the edges. The fire in him was being extinguished. He was going to die.

And so he thought of her. He thought of her blond hair when she wore it down. Of her full red lips and the one moment that he claimed them. Of her rare smile, pretty as a flower. Of her protection and of her faith in him.

_What will happen to Hawkeye if I die and become a homunculus? Where is Hawkeye right now? Riza... Where are you?_


	5. In A Spark Of Hope

[A/N: Oh my dear audience, how easily led-on you are... 3]

_All hope was lost. He was dying._

_...an explosion..._

_...crash..._

_...fire..._

_...a circle of light..._

"Colonel! Colonel, come on! Don't be such a wimp!" Roy Mustang recognized Edward Elric's voice. It took him another moment to realize that the circle of light above him was the room in which he had been just moments ago. It seemed Edward had used his alchemy to singe a hole into the floor. He had fallen through to a crawl space below.

Roy was weak, but he could sit. His memories flooded back into his mind and suddenly it hit him.

_Was he a homunculus...?_

"Fullmetal..." Ed nodded, watching him carefully as Roy looked at his hands. They were bleeding from multiple cut wounds.

He almost smiled when they didn't heal themselves.

"...What happened?" he asked, feeling strength slowly seep back into his body.

"You were stupid." he whispered harshly, helping Roy up. "But I can yell at you for that later. We need to get out of here. Alphonse is waiting. Hoenhiem volunteered to distract Father while we got you out, but I'm not sure exactly how long he can do that..." Hoenhiem's voice traveled through the circle along with Fathers slightly angered one. Ed led the way into the darkness.

Roy was crawling weakly behind when the pipes around them came alive with alchemy magic and started thrashing around them blindly. One had just flown inches from his face when they saw the light of the opening. They dashed as fast as they could towards it. Ed dropped down first and Roy, dodging one last wild pipe, fell clumsily out and into a hallway. Alphonse was there, full gleaming suit of armor and all. He ignored Roy's weak protests and picked him up off of the floor. Cradling him in his big metal arms, they began running loudly down the hall. The only thing Roy could do was watch the room numbers float by as they ran for what seemed like hours.

_D8... D9... E1... E2...E3..._

Suddenly, a large metal door loomed in front of them. It took Edward a clap and a moment to make an opening into it. Upon entering, they realized that they had discovered a security room. It was filled from floor to ceiling with computer monitors. A blueish green hue of light from the screens was cast over the ground, providing the only source of light in the otherwise dark and dry room. The screens showed multiple rooms, most empty. Others had Chimera's walking with a guard like pace in some unknown part of the facility. They were set in rows with the floor littered with cables.

"Can you walk?" Alphonse asked to Mustang. He nodded and Alphonse set him carefully to the floor. He swayed slightly, but held himself up by the walls and walked slowly, studying each monitor for a familiar face.

_Riza._

Edward and Alphonse followed slowly behind.

"I wasn't expecting you two to come so quickly..." Roy said quietly, studying a blond Chimera. Ed snorted and Roy moved on.

"Well, you're trail wasn't exactly the easiest to follow, but we managed." Alphonse said. Roy knew what he meant. Before he and the Lieutenant had left, he had taken steps to inform the boys where they had gone, in case they had been reported missing. Papers with coded messages, objects of significance, the gang at Central knowing bits and pieces... He had figured it would take them a week, maybe two to figure it all out. He was glad to discover that he had underestimated them once again.

Suddenly, he stopped. Hawkeye's prison was in front of him on a screen. When he could make out the condition she was in, his heart started racing.

Her room was tiny, barely enough room for any human, with just enough room to sit and cradle her knee's to her face. Her blond hair was brown with dirt and hanging in loose wisps down her back. Roy touched the monitor and stared, watching hot red blood drip from her hands as they hung off of her knee's. She was hurt and broken, her silent sobs resonating savagely from her body.

Roy's anger resurfaced with a vengeance. He lashed out, throwing his naked fist into the screen right next to Riza's. Before impact, however, he felt someone hold him back. Edward had caught his fist in the air and held it tight. Ed had his head downcast, his eyes were glazed over, and his hand was squeezing Roy's fist with more than just his strength. Roy saw then that Edward understood. Or was it more than understanding? Ed had been in the same position as Roy was in now, except constantly. Roy realized then that Ed already knew the blazing anger that Roy now felt coursing like lava through his own veins. And, yet, Ed had held Roy back.

It dawned on Roy that Edward was no longer the child he remembered. These two boys, he thought as he looked at them, had been through almost as much as he had and in half the time. Sure, Ed was still on the smaller side height wise, but he and Al had the strength and compassion of someone much older; perhaps older than Roy was himself. The sudden realization was enough to steady Roy's fist for the time being. If Ed could be mature, so could he.

"Brother, look!" Alphonse suddenly exclaimed, pointing to the screen Roy had been about to destroy. It showed Hoenhiem running, looking badly injured, and Gluttony in pursuit, tongue dangling. Ed and Al looked at Roy.

"We need to help him!"

Roy nodded. "You two go. Get Hoenhiem and get out of here. I have to find Riza." he said. With one last look of understanding from Ed, the boys turned back toward the door and ran. "Thanks" Roy whispered, taking a small moment to appreciate the two. Without them, both him and his Lieutenant would be at Father's mercy.

Roy looked to Riza's monitor again. Her sobs had stopped. There was a title above the monitor labeled D5. Gathering every little bit of strength he had left in his body, he turned to leave. However, something fast and dark darted out of the corner of his eye.

For a split moment, he saw Envy duck from view of the camera on a monitor marked HALL D.


	6. Blazing Fury

[A/N: Just so you know, I really like reviews. I smile at EACH and EVERY one, and my boyfriend looks at me like I'm crazy.

Speaking of him... my boyfriend is my Roy Mustang. Without him, this story would not be. Along with introducing me to Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood, he fights for me just as Roy fights for Riza. So, before I go any further, I'd just like to dedicate this story to him. -A.O.S.-]

As soon as Roy realized what he had seen, he had become the definition of speed and raced to the hall he knew Envy was hiding. The weariness and weakness he felt in his bones was forgotten in a moment. He didn't have time to rest or gather his strength. Adrenaline coursed through his body, making some parts numb and some feel on fire. Sweat pooled around his eyelids and his eyes burned when he went to wipe it away. All he could think on was the simple and horrible fact that Riza was hurt and there was going to be hell to pay for the monster that had done it. _Was she even still alive? _Roy's anger boiled and threatened to engulf his mind with rage. Panic and desperation struck him when he heard screams and... _roars?_ from deep within the hell he was in.

He was sweating heavily when he rounded the corner of the D hall. It was a long black hall with doors lined symmetrically on each side. The smell of rotting meat was ferocious and the air tasted of sickness. Surprisingly, it was quieter here than the other halls.

The fire from the lamp's above gave Envy's short figure away. He was standing in front of another heavily fortified door, not unlike the one from Roy's own prison, and was turning a gold key in the lock. He had barely had the chance to turn and recognize Roy before he was upon him, his face being intimately greeted by Roy's closed fist. This brilliant display of strength would have made even Alex Armstrong proud, but his fist sure hurt like hell when it came into contact with bone.

Envy fell to the floor, dazed and confused. He had definitely not expected to see Roy. The Underground, as he and his fellow homunculi called it, was huge and vast. How had Roy found him? Holding his broken jaw in his hand, he watched his own grotesque blood pour down his black gloved hand.

"...How... dare you..." Roy huffed, completely out of breath. His abs glistened and his lips trembled from exhaustion and frenzy. Fingers twitching, he felt vulnerable with the unfamiliar absence of his gloves.

Before he could finish his sentence, however, red flashes of lightning flew across Envy's face. Envy smirked boyishly and stood, showing off his completely healed jaw.

"You never learn!" Envy threw his head back, laughing. He laughed so hard, he had to balance himself, putting his bloody hand on the door beside him.

Roy ground his teeth in frustration. Riza was hurting and needed his help now, while this indestructible monster stood in his way. However, he realized now with foolishness, he had not even stopped to think of a plan. Exhaustion was clear on his face and his gloves, his one source of immense power, had been stripped from him. Envy, however, was at full strength and could recover from any blows he could throw, as well as dish out many of his own; not to mention his creepy face changing power. His anger had gotten in the way of logic once again, and this time Riza was not there to help him rectify his mistakes. Roy silently scolded himself for Riza's sake.

"So what now, Roy Mustang? How many more of those pitiful punches can you throw? Can you even stand much longer? Or do you need these to do any real damage?" Envy pulled out Roy's gloves, holding them in front of him with obvious pride and satisfaction. The red transmutation circles caught Roy's eyes and he stared viciously. Envy laughed again upon seeing this. "Priceless!" he managed, nearly in hysterics. He had to hold onto the door again for support as he giggled like a small schoolgirl.

In an instant, a feminine hand shot out from the bars of the window and snatched the gloves right from Envy's own finger's. It took him a full moment to register in his mind that they had disappeared from his clutches.

"Hey!" he was cut off from further dialogue when the heavy metal door that he had conveniently unlocked flew open and knocked him back.

Roy took no time in rushing in to check on Riza while Envy was down. However, once he stepped into the doorway, he realized that the woman in front of him was not blonde. He froze. The shadows were long, but he could tell that this woman was shorter than Hawkeye and dressed in what might have once been professional clothes. As the woman stepped forward into the light from the hall, Roy was floored.

Mrs. Bradley stood in the middle of the prison room, staring hard at Mustang, holding his precious Flame Alchemy gloves in her hands. A wave a pity washed over Roy when he saw her face, lined with bruises of purple and yellow. Her small feet were shoeless and heavy bags underlined her eyes, while her brownish gray hair hung down to her shoulders. Roy suddenly came to the realization that he had never seen her without her classic makeup. He resisted the urge to salute.

"Colonel." she said quietly, her voice shaking, "I believe these belong to you."


End file.
